Muffin's Requests (Reopened)
SUP KIDDIES I see you like requests. So I put a request in your request so you can request while I request. Here's mah request page o3o Requests maybe? Well yeah, some people have already asked for some requests, and I thought maybe I could have a more organised way of... organising them. With that being said, if you want a request post it here. I WILL '''have a waiting list, and a maximum amount of requests I will be taking on at a time. So, if there is no more room on the list, don't spam me or the comment section with requests. Wait until there is a free space. I will also only be taking a few types of requests at a time, see Types of Requests for more details on those. By means of '''REQUESTING ONLY, if necessary, my deviantART: http://murmurmuffin.deviantart.com/ Some rules and Guidelines: I will NOT draw any hentai/porn related pictures. Let's keep it PG-13 thanks. I WILL draw creatures that aren't anthro or sonic related. (Dragons, serpents, dogs, cats, etc,) TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. Do not expect amazing creatures that you might find somewhere else. In fact for stupendously amazing creatures such as these I suggest asking my sister, LozzaLolzor, she likes to draw those. I WILL help you re-design your characters. Lozza has done this before, and I think it's a great help to people who may not be the best artist. So if you hand me a doll-maker created sonic character, I will ask you if you want me to help you redesign it, or you can ask me. I mean no offense by this, I'm just offering. I will NOT accept a request unless you have some sort of reference, even if it IS just a doll-maker doll. I find it hard to work off just someone's description alone, it hasn't worked in the past and I got an earful of why their picture wasn't what they hoped. So a reference picture or it's a no go I'm afraid. Types of Requests Okay, so I have a few different types of requests I am willing to do and the means by which you must apply for them. (I'm working on some examples for you to refer to, as you're reading this) Sketch- 1 RP (Request Point) Exactly what it sounds like, a quick sketch from me to you. You can specify what the character's expression, pose and what type of picture you want, (Head shot, Bust, Thigh-up, full bod) I will NOT be doing sketches of full action scenes, or anything past 2 characters per sketch. It just gets too messy after this point and I''' want my work to look good as well. Request Method: Comment Section '''Coloured Sketch- 2 RP Just a sketch, but coloured. So the same stuff applies here, but I'll colour it, roughly, maybe some shading. Request Method: Comment Section There is an example ------------------------------------> Line- 3 RP Well, this is where we get serious. I'll do a lineart for you, same conventions as the sketch applies here, no crazy action scenes or more than 2 characters. You can choose the type of file you want it as too, so if you have photoshop or SAI or any other program that you might want to colour the lineart in, you may do so. To do this though, to get a private transfer you may have to brielfy add me on skype so I can transfer the file to you. We can probably do this over deviantart too if you don't feel comfortable with skype. Request Method: Comment Section Coloured Line- 5 RP ''' Here we are, Coloured Line. So basically full pieces, lineart and coloured, FLAT COLOURS WILL BE USED IF YOU DO NO SPECIFY WHETHER YOU WANT SHADING OR NOT. Again, examples of the types of requests are a WIP. Request Method: Comment Section You may also specify whether you'd like a Head shot, bust, thigh, or full body picture. The price will rise with each. Head- Original Price Bust- +1 RP to the original price. Thigh- +2 RP Full Body- +3 RP Point System The requests will work on a point system. In this case I will only take on 10 points at a time. The points for each type of request will be next to their respected titles. Request Waiting List 1. Shadow Silverclaw the Jaguar '''Sketch - 1 RP ''Hynoid142'' 2. Emily the Hedgehog Coloured Sketch - 2 RP ''Emily the Hedgehog'' 3. Eve the Kangaroo Coloured Sketch - 2 RP ''Sam237'' 4. Dash the Turtle Coloured Sketch - 2 RP ''Dash the Turtle'' 5. Tyson the Echidna Coloured Sketch - 2 RP ''Onup147'' 6. * 1 RP SPACE LEFT * Total Points Used: 9/10 RP Category:Transactions